


The Heart's Desire

by Amra_Skye



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Children, Cookies, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mates, Memories, Parenthood, fizzgig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amra_Skye/pseuds/Amra_Skye
Summary: A collection  of stories, moments and scenes with Gurjin and Kylan.
Relationships: Gurjin/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Story 1 - The Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this off as one story. But, I've decided that I'll turn it into a moment or collection of stories as I write them. I don't have a series plan, so I think the best plan is to write the moments as I see them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The midday sun beat down on the land. Gurjin sat by the river soaking up the rays and taking in the sounds of the water as it ran downstream. He’d enjoyed the water on his skin and flowing through his gills. It felt like home. He lay on the riverbank drying off his wet skin, his dreadlocks spread out on the rocks and he breathed in the warm, fresh air. 

The first sun was beginning to set in the afternoon sky casting shadows across the terrain. Gurjin hadn’t intended in staying long but was enjoying the sun on his skin, the water as it flowed down the stream, the sounds of nature that surrounded him and then he had fallen asleep. The slumber had sent him into dreams about the future and his best friend that was waiting at home for him. He stood up and found his clothes piled up under the trees. He quickly dressed then started on his way back home. 

The friends had made their dwelling in Sami Thicket. It was a big compromise for Gurjin who missed the Sog, the swamp and, more importanly, his sister, Naia. But he couldn’t leave his mate behind so decided to stay in the Spriton village. He’d grown fond of Kylan and couldn’t imagine living so far away from him. They had a bond that Gurjin had never experienced before, not even with his best friend Rian. Kylan was special to him and in a different kind of way. 

He quickly made his way down the path as dusk spread across the fields and the forest. In the distance he could see their little home that was made of stone and wood. It wasn’t much but it was theirs. Kylan was happy and that was all he really cared about. He could see the smoke billowing from the chimney and knew that he was cooking. Gurjin looked forward to seeing what he was brewing in the kitchen whether it was broth or other delectable treats. 

Gurjin clicked open the heavy wooden door and walked into their humble home to see Kylan frantic in the kitchen. The smell of food wafted throughout the abode. Gurjin grinned wildly when he saw Kylan wearing an apron splattered with cake batter and splotches of flour in his black hair and on his face. Gurjin didn’t know why he was in such a state but he thought he looked cute. The kitchen was the most chaotic he had ever seen it. Kylan was always the tidy one who made sure that everything was in its place. He could never get away with leaving his dirty clothes on the floor. 

“Oh, you’re back!”, exclaimed Kylan as he measured out ingredients and put them into a mixing bowl. 

“What is going on?”, Gurjin asked. The kitchen table was strewn with dirty pots, pans as well as the baked cake, cookies and all sorts of delights that Gurjin enjoyed eating.

“I wanted to bake for you,” said Kylan with a smile as he stirred the cake batter with his trusty wooden spoon, “And I was bored.”

“Since when do you get bored?”, responded Gurjin as he stood beside him and dipped his finger into the batter to taste it, “You never get bored with the books Brea gifts you. Hmmmm, this tastes really good.”

“Stop it!” he said playfully slapping his hand to stop him stealing more, “You can wait until they are baked.”

Gurjin sat at the table eyeing off the cakes and cookies that were already cooked. He grabbed a plate and stacked it high with treats. Kylan scooped the batter into a pan then placed it in the wood fire oven. He wiped his hands on the already dirty apron he was wearing. Gurjin smirked at his domesticated mate and thought how he’d make a good housewife some day. All he needed now was a couple of childlings hanging off him and the picture would be complete. 

“You need to stop spoiling me,” he said in between bites of pastry, “And I’m going to get fat.”

“Don’t eat too much then,” answered Kylan noticing that Gurjin had sugary powder on his cheek. He grabbed a cloth and wiped it off. 

“Stop it!”, protested Gurjin, “You remind me of my mother!” 

“I was just trying to help. I’m sorry.” said Kylan as his cheeks turned red and he turned away in embarrassment pretending to check the cakes in the oven. Gurjin smiled at him. He was such a sensitive soul who sometimes took everything to heart. 

“It’s okay”, Gurjin said as Kylan turned back around to face him, “You know I’m only kidding around.”

“I know”, he responded as his cheeks turned red again. Kylan felt abashed once more but didn’t look away this time. He didn’t quite understand why he was feeling this way. He knew Gurjin better than anyone and he had no reason to feel flustered around him. The fact that Kylan was so rattled wasn’t lost on Gurjin. He hadn’t seen him react in such a way before. 

“What’s going on? Somethings up. I know you too well.”, asked Gurjin in his straight forward style. Kylan was used to his directness and his boldness. 

“Nothing,” he said as he pressed his lips together and turned away to put the kettle on the fire, “Tea?”

“No thank you,” Gurjin answered as he tucked into another pastry, “Are you going to talk to me? You are nervous today.”

Kylan was still the shy and timid boy in situations that were beyond him. He still hadn’t mastered the art of expressing his feelings and was sometimes very self-conscious. Gurjin understood that he hadn’t had the life experience that he did but he did want him to live his life without being scared of whatever anyone else thought of him and he wanted him, more than anything, to believe in himself. 

Kylan sighed and looked at Gurjin. His Drenchen mate was a warrior, a castle guard, muscular, athletic and everything that he wasn’t. He admired Gurjin for his bravery and his boldness. Kylan saw himself as a weakling who made up songs, read books, played musical instruments and liked cooking. All his good qualities, that weren’t terrible, but he felt they were a failing. He didn’t attract attention from anyone and, when he did, it was negative. He’d experienced this all his life. 

“I don’t know”, he said as he looked around the messy kitchen, ”I should clean this up. I can’t believe I did this.”

“It’s what you are good at,” Gurjin replied as he sensed a sadness in his mate’s voice, “Cooking that is, not making a mess.”

Kylan smiled at him, “That’s the thing though. It’s not very manlike is it?”

“What?”, Gurjin asked in surprise, “If you don’t cook I’ll go hungry! Seriously though, why do you worry about this stuff?”

“I’ve always felt different. And now I hear whispers about us,” he said exhaling and dropping his shoulders, “They are talking about our relationship.”

“So, let them talk”, replied Gurjin seeing how much it was bothering Kylan, “It’s not their business anyway.”

“I know,” he said looking away, “But somethings never change and why would it?”

“Hey,” said Gurjin as he stood and held his shoulders firmly, “I don’t give a toss what anybody says about us or you. What do they know anyway? None of them see your heart, your goodness, your talents and who you actually are. They are the ones missing out. You are one extaordinary gelfling.”

Kylan wanted to cry but still didn’t know how to articulate what it actually was that he wanted to say to him. The word wouldn’t form and he was afraid he’d embarass himself once again. Gurjin could see the struggle in his face. 

Gurjin took his face in his hands, “You are my best friend in this whole world and I love you.”

He kissed his forehead. Kylan wrapped his arms around him sinking into his chest. Gurjin held him just as tightly.


	2. Story 2 - The Greatest of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurjin and Kylan enjoy time with each other and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this moment and ran with it. The kids are my creations and I love them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The suns were set high and laughter could be heard as it drifted through the air. He looked out the window to see his mate sitting in the garden with their children. He was filled with joy seeing their happy faces. Then he saw movement from the corner of his eye. 

“Slow down!” Gurjin scolded as he grabbed onto the shoulder of the boy who was five trine old, “No running in the house!” 

The childling boy had long black hair that he wore in a pony tail that cascaded down his back. He had green highlights that stood out when the light hit his shiny locks. His skin was tan and his eyes the colour of hazel. 

“I wasn’t running,” he said looking up to Gurjin with the most innocent look he could conjure, “Amara and Faya were chasing me. I had to get away.” 

“Don’t blame your sisters,” Gurjin said to him seriously, “You know the rules, Jarra.”

“Yes Papa,” he looked up to him. Gurjin shook his head. The boy was so much like his father. When those eyes looked at him, he melted. He loved the boy with all his heart. 

“Where are your sisters?”, Gurjin asked looking around the room, “You did say they were chasing you.” 

Jarra looked away and pressed his lips together, “They are outside with Daddy.”

“Come on then,” he said hugging Jarra around the shoulders, “Let’s go and play.”

The boy looked up and smiled at him. Gurjin could see so much of Kylan in his son. He was their greatest achievement and thanked Thra for him everyday. Jarra ran out the door and jumped onto the rug where his sisters sat playing with their toys. They were twins and three trine old. Both had the jet black Spriton hair with green highlights like Kylan. Amara and Faya, though born together, were as different as you could imagine. Amara had a fiery personality whereas Faya was more relaxed and introspective. Amara was the oldest, taller than her sister and had amber coloured eyes. Faya had hazel eyes and was the smallest of the trio. She had a troubled start to life and she required more care than her siblings. Where her sister met her milestones, Faya had been delayed. But, with the love and help from her fathers she was now healthy, thriving and the happiest childling in Thra. Faya had resilience and everyone could see it. She was never one to give up. 

Gurjin fondly remembered their mother, a beautiful Spriton girl, who had lent herself to them and their dream to have a family. She was loyal and loving, carrying the babies that they longed for. She had given herself, one more time, to gift them another. Gurjin was overjoyed when she told them she had conceived his childling. Kylan and Gurjin had supported her every step of the way, watching her and their childling grow as the unum passed. 

Neither of them could forget the day that she had started her labour. Both were excited to witness the birth of their baby, only for it to end with a tragedy. Gurjin’s heart had broken when there were complications during the birth, they lost both her and his child. Two precious souls called back to Thra. He often pictured her with their son, waiting for them to be reunited and somehow it helped him endure the loss. Kylan had been his strength, his three children gave him hope when the darkness felt like it was overwhelming. He clung onto the pendant that Kylan had forged for him. A simple round pendant, the size of a coin, etched with his son’s sigil and dreamstitched with memories. 

“Papa!” Jarra ran to him, interrupting his thoughts, the childling flung his arms around him, “Can you tell us a story?”

He smiled down at him and lifted him into his arms, “I think Daddy should tell the story this time.”

Kylan, who was laying on his back next to his daughters, snapped his eyes open, looking up to his mate, “And what stories am I going to tell? Yours are way more exciting.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” he responded as he placed Jarra back on the ground, “You’ve had your share of adventures. And you are the Song Teller, right?”

The Spriton rolled his eyes, “Don’t use that against me. It’s not the same thing.”

“No, don’t use that as an excuse,” Gurjin said sitting beside Faya, she handed her doll to him. He took it in his hands and fixed its messy hair, “Tell the kids a story already.”

“Oh, okay then,” Kylan said as he sat up, then thought for a moment which tale would be appropriate for their young children. Gurjin shuffled closer to Kylan and Faya crawled into his lap, her little hands clung on to him. He embraced her gently and she snuggled into his chest. 

Jarra suddenly jumped up and ran towards the house, “Wait a minute, Daddy.”

“Where are you going now?”, asked Kylan watching his son as he ran towards the house.

“I’ve got to get Kimmy,” he shouted without turning back. The boy returned with a sleepy fizzgig nestled in his arms, “He wants to hear stories to.” 

“Oh Jarra!” Gurjin laughed as Jarra placed the fizzgig on the rug within arms reach. Kimmy was now fully aware and awake. He kept trying to run away but Jarra was insistent that he stay. Jarra took the fizzgig in his arms, holding him to his chest as the animal struggled to get away. Kimmy didn’t look happy even though Jarra stroked his fur and petted him lovingly. Kimmy looked towards the garden, growled quietly at the crawlies but it only made Jarra hold him tighter. 

“Okay, you can start the story now, Daddy,” Jarra said with a smile as Kimmy continued to wriggle around in his arms. 

“Are you sure?”, Kylan asked with a curious tone and expression, “Is there anything else you might need before I start?”

“No, I’m good”, he answered with a grin and a laugh, “You can start now.” 

Gurjin shook his head and smiled. He couldn’t imagine life without his family, they were his world. Kylan looked to him and Gurjin knew that he felt the same. He gently touched his hand and waited to hear the story that he’d chosen for the children. 

“Not that long ago, the gelfling clans united together. So, in celebration, your father and I were invited to the Crystal Desert by our friends Rek’yr and Brea. We travelled there with Rian and Deet.”

“Oh Uncle Rian!”, Jarra’s voice interrupted, “Can we go see him and Aunt Deet?”

“Yes we will see them again,” Kylan assured, as Gurjin shooshed him, “Can I finish the story first?” 

“Sorry, okay, yep,” he said hunching his shoulders and rested his elbows on his knees. Kimmy was now catnapping in his arms. 

Kylan nodded at him, “I was excited to see the Crystal Desert. I had visited before but I only stayed for a short time. When we finally arrived there, Rek’yr and Brea greeted us and he had his flying beast with him. It’s body was flat with wings on each side, the Dousan built a carriage that they had attached to it’s back so we wouldn’t fall off. And, we had to climb a long ladder made of bones just to reach it in the sky. It’s called a Crystal Skimmer.”

The childlings eyes widened, Jarra’s most of all. He had a heart for adventure. 

“How big was it?”, Jarra asked excitedly and his back straightened out the more he asked questions.

Gurjin couldn’t help but smile. Kylan told his story with animated expressions, his arms flinging around wildly as the children giggled and gasped. 

“The crystal skimmer was this big!” his eyes were wide and he held his arms out as far as they could go, Jarra gasped, the girls cooed with curiosity, “It was the biggest creature I had ever seen and it flew!”

“Did you get to fly on it?", asked Jarra enthusiastically, his voice raised dramatically. 

“Oh yes, I did get to fly,” Kylan said his expressive eyes widening as Jarra’s mouth formed an Oh, “It took us high into the sky and then swooped over the Crystal Desert. I held on because I didn’t want to fall off. It took us all the way to the Wellspring and we spent time with the Rek’yr, Brea and the Dousan.”

Jarra was awestruck. As Kylan continued telling his tale he was fidgety and looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin. He finally let go of Kimmy who scampered away into the nearby flowers finally able to chase the pesky crawlies. The girls, being younger, reacted more to Jarra’s excitement then the story itself. Faya giggled at him while Gurjin held onto Amara’s dress to stop her from chasing after Kimmy.

“Can we see it, can we fly? I want to fly!” Jarra said without taking a breath. 

“Yes, of course! I’m sure Rek’yr would love to meet you,” Kylan nodded, “But we’ll wait for your sisters to grow a bit first.”

“Okay then,” the childling said with a sullen look and he folded his arms across his chest, ”But, I want to go now!”

“Stop pouting!”, Gurjin shook his head at his sometimes temperamental son, “There’ll be plenty of time to visit, maybe when your sisters are five trine.”

“That’s too far away,” he said quietly as Kimmy chased crawlies across the grass and started yelping. 

“Kimmy!” Gurjin yelled and the fizzgig stopped, looked at him then rolled off toward the house then ran inside. 

“You’ll get to see the Skimmers soon enough,” Kylan said to him, “We don’t want you to grow up too fast.”

Jarra rolled his eyes having his heard his fathers say that to him many times. _“One day you’ll understand”_ was what they also said to him. He couldn’t wait to grow up. He wanted to see the places and the creatures that his fathers had told him about. He wanted to see Rian and Deet again. He missed them and wanted to visit the caves of Grot. He wanted to see his Aunt Naia, to see the Great Smerth and the Sog. Jarra had so many people and places he wanted to visit but felt his parents were holding him back even though he was only five trine old. _“When you grow up, when your sisters are older”_ , the words echoed in his mind. 

The moment was lost and the children were distracted. Amara and Faya jumped on Gurjin knocking him backwards onto the ground. They squealed and giggled pinning him down as best as they could. He groaned as they bounced on his stomach. He grabbed them in his muscular arms and held them tightly then kissed them each on the cheek.

“EEEWW!” he heard them collectively say, Amara jumped up and wiped her cheek. 

“Yucky!” she said screwing up her small face, “Don’t Papa!” 

Gurjin couldn’t help but laugh at her. She wasn’t one for displays of affection. Faya, however, planted a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek then grinned wildly at him. Kylan watched on contently and smiled. He was blessed and couldn’t ask for more. He was happiest with his family and just couldn’t imagine life without them. He was even more thankful for Gurjin, his mate and life partner. 

“Daddy?” he heard Jarra’s voice and then saw that he had his firca in his hand, the same one that he had crafted for him, “Can we practice the song I learned yesterday?”

“Of course, we can”, Kylan replied with a warm smile. He sat beside his son and took his own firca from his belt. The sound of the instrument drifted through the air as Jarra played the melody that his father had taught him. Gurjin ran around the yard, being chased by his daughters who were trying to catch him. Kimmy the Fizzgig, now outside again, lay on his back, legs in the air and enjoyed the sunshine. Life was good.


End file.
